


Take Your Boyfriend to Work Day

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Needy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is unhappy that Gabriel has been so busy, so Gabe shows him what he gets up to when he's not indulging Sam's every whim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Boyfriend to Work Day

Gabriel had not answered Sam’s prayers for the last 9 days. Sam had tried everything from simple and sweet to erotic. He had thought that they had an understanding and that the errant archangel trickster would have missed him by now. When Gabriel did finally show up, Sam greeted him coolly, barely looking up from his book, staying firmly planted in his chair. 

“Woo, it’s frosty in here today!” Gabe exclaimed, slinging an arm over Sam’s shoulder. 

“It was a lot warmer a few days ago,” Sam replied, stonily refusing to melt into the embrace. “Was your ringer turned off?” 

“I heard you, Sweetums. I did. I’m sorry I couldn’t answer until now.” Gabriel planted a kiss on the top of Sam’s head. 

“Filming another Casa Erotica?” 

“What? No, that was a one off, just for you babe. I do have rather more important duties to attend to sometimes, you know.” Gabriel flipped a lock of hair off Sam’s face. “You weren’t in any trouble. I would have known.” 

“I just missed you. Can’t I call for you when I just want to be with you, not just when my life is in danger and I can’t save my own ass?” Sam huffed. 

“I missed you too, kid.” Gabe’s voice was soft, placating. “Tell you what, come with me while I answer my voice mail and maybe you’ll understand.” 

Sam was still puzzling over this invitation when a snap of Gabriel’s fingers landed them in the back room of a large post office. A man was sitting at a break table, worrying a small colorful card in his hand. The card was “A Prayer to Saint Gabriel the Archangel, Patron Saint of Letter Carriers.” 

“Can he see us?” Sam whispered. 

“Nope. He senses me, a bit, but he doesn’t think it’s real.” The man’s head had picked up as if he was trying to catch a distant whisper. He was still muttering the prayer printed on the card. He was a thickset man in his fifties, with a large bald spot and a very red face. He had a bottle of aspirin and a soda in front of him. 

“He’s got bad arthritis in his knees,” Gabriel was explaining to Sam as he walked slowly around the table. “He knows there’s nowhere for them to promote him, he’s stuck in the on-foot route, and he’s afraid he won’t make it until retirement.” His eyes were fixed upon the mail carrier studiously. “Basically a good man. Never killed, never stole. Hm. Well, well. There was that one time he banged his wife’s sister. But he was very sorry afterward, never did it again, and in his defense she was pretty hot.” Gabriel sighed. “Still, he did a lot of good. Took good care of his kids, even the asshole son who anyone else would have booted out ten years ago. Yes.” Gabriel had made his judgement, and he stepped forward and placed his hand upon the man’s knee, closing his eyes. There was a brief surge of power, then he stepped away. 

The man seemed utterly unchanged. After a moment he stood up and went to punch the time clock and proceed with his shift. Sam watched, frowning. 

“He won’t notice right away,” Gabe clarified. “He’ll think it’s the aspirin. In a few weeks, he’ll notice that it hasn’t been troubling him as much. He’ll wonder if it’s because of his prayer, but then dismiss that as silly. In six months he’ll be x-rayed by his doctor again and it’ll show ‘miraculous’ healing of his damaged joints.” Gabe smirked, his voice going sarcastic. 

“But it is a miracle,” Sam said in awe. “You just did a miracle.” 

Gabriel grinned, satisfied. “I’ve impressed you, Sammich.” 

“Kinda, yeah,” said Sam. 

“Well. Let’s keep going then.” Another snap of Gabriel’s fingers and they were in a house. A run-down and cluttered house trailer strewn with broken furniture and crushed beer cans. Somewhere in the distance, a woman was weeping. The air was thick with despair and desperation, not to mention the sour smell of cheap beer. Sam shuddered. 

Gabriel strode through the room purposefully, radiating anger, and Sam rushed to keep up. They passed into a bedroom and found the source of the sobs. She sat on the unmade bed, her knees drawn up, clutching her arm painfully. Long blonde curls streamed messily down her back, reminding Sam for one lurching moment of Jess. The woman’s face was bruised and swollen. Sam made a little mew of pity. Gabriel nodded. 

“The bastard cut the phone line so she couldn’t call her mother to come take her away. She’s pregnant and he doesn’t want her to leave and sue him for child support.” Gabe squatted down, peering into her face. “He thinks she’s cheated, but she hasn’t. She wishes she could find someone else. She wishes she could kill him. But she doesn’t have it in her to do wrong, even in the face of the wrong that’s been done to her.” Gabriel touched her arm gently with a little spark. “It was broken, now it’s just a bad sprain. I can’t change much here, just a few details.” He touched her abdomen next, a little spark for the child. “But I’ll carry her message. I’ll communicate to her mother that she should come visit her daughter. She should bring her sons along as well.” Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, then opened his eyes and stepped back. 

“Now is where the Trickster steps in,” said Gabriel, grinning impishly. He started toward the doorway, but stopped short as the man of the house entered it. “Shit,” said Gabriel. “So much for the accident I had planned for him.” 

The man was big, nearly as tall as Sam, with long oily black hair and thick arms streaked with automotive grease. He charged toward the girl, shouting something that Sam didn’t hear. She was shrieking and babbling and shrunk away, throwing herself on the floor and curling up in the corner away from him. Sam tried to stand between them in spite of his incorporeality. “Cover her eyes, Sam! And yours!” Gabriel shouted. Suddenly Sam was there in the flesh, and hugging the screaming woman in the corner, covering her body with his own. He pulled her face against his chest tightly, and shut his own eyes. 

“Shhh, shhh, it’s okay,” he whispered soothingly. The shock of a strange man suddenly appearing and throwing himself over top of her had shut her up, but she was shaking in terror. “We’re here to help.” 

He felt the shockwave of whatever Gabriel was doing behind him and the heat of the light on his back. It was over in seconds, and Gabriel had grabbed his shoulder and they were both gone. 

“You smote him,” Sam said when he caught his breath. 

“Are you judging me, kiddo?” Gabriel was still radiating fury. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Still impressed.” He placed a soothing hand on Gabriel’s cheek and stroked it softly. “I think I understand, sort of. I’m sorry if I didn’t understand your job before.” 

Gabriel smiled gently. “Good. This is why I love you Sam. Not just a pretty face and a hot ass, but smart as well.” He swatted Sam’s butt playfully. “Now, how about one more before I call it quits for today?” 

This time they found themselves in a small, cheerful parlor. The chairs were covered with lace doilies, as were the tables. Picture frames covered the walls and a curio cabinet held figurines and souvenirs. The room smelled of lilacs and peppermint candies. Gabriel grabbed a handful of the mints from the candy dish and stuffed them in his mouth. Sam gave a little shake of his head and a fond grin. 

Sitting in a mauve armchair was an elderly woman. She was staring out the window wistfully. A shiny silver medallion hung around her neck, with the inscription St Gabriel the Archangel around the raised relief figure of an angel. 

“Doesn’t look a thing like you,” Sam said, gesturing at it. 

“Oh Sam, someday I’ll show you all my faces.” Gabriel walked over to the woman and stood in front of her. “This is Marie. She has prayed to me every day for the last 85 years, since her Confirmation. I thought it was about time I answered.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly was clad in flowing blue and white robes. There was a dizzying glow spinning around his head. Sam stood back, awed. 

“Hello, Marie,” Gabriel said, his voice potent. She picked her head up and looked at him. Gabriel held out a lily to her. “Behold me, the Archangel Gabriel. You’ve been a faithful woman, but you have another year until your time for Heaven. I give you this message to make the most of what remains. Be with your family. Love them well. Reach out to Emily; she misses you and I think you’re both sorry.” 

“Is – is my John-“ 

“Yes. He’s been waiting for you for all this long time. Be patient, Marie. You two will have eternity.” 

Marie nodded, her wrinkled face shining with tears. She suddenly noticed Sam standing back in the doorway and startled. “And who is this?” she asked. 

“Oh, that’s my boyfriend Sam,” said Gabriel breezily. He winked at Marie. Sam’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh.” Marie looked down at her hands, confused. “Well that’s nice dear. Be sure you don’t let the cat out when you boys go.” She patted Gabriel’s cheek fondly and then gave it a little pinch. 

Gabriel smiled. “Of course.” He snapped his fingers and he and Sam were back in Sam’s bedroom. 

“Did you just… did you just come out to an old lady…” Sam was sputtering. He sat down on the foot of the bed, bewildered. 

“Yes, but unfortunately by that point she had drifted and thought we were the Meals on Wheels crew.” 

“Will she remember any of it?” 

“Sometimes. Even if she doesn’t, the ideas are in there somewhere. She’ll mend the feud with her sister in law. She’ll know that her husband really did die in the war when he went MIA and is waiting for her in their shared Heaven, and did not run off with a hot Italian girl like her brother’s wife always insisted. Though I think she always knew that anyway.” 

Sam shook his head. “And… I cannot believe… Gabriel, I cannot believe you said something like ‘Behold me’ with a straight face.” Sam giggled. 

“Hey!” Gabriel protested. “It’s what they expect, you know? Gotta keep up appearances.” 

“Except when you’re introducing me to Grandma.” 

Gabriel flopped gracefully onto Sam’s bed, his face serene except for the twinkling eyes. “Behold me, Sam Winchester.” 

“Oh, I’m beholding,” Sam assured Gabriel, lying down next to him and pulling him close for a long, slow kiss. “Come on, let’s make up for lost time, before you get called back in to work.” This request Gabriel eagerly granted.


End file.
